


Hold Me Tight Or Don’t

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, David is a shit, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, cock holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: David is a distracting little shit.





	Hold Me Tight Or Don’t

“I fucking hate spreadsheets,” Patrick groans when David arrives home.

David, who's just this second walked through the door with a pizza in one hand and his key to Patrick’s apartment in the other, raises his eyebrows dramatically. 

“Mm, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Patrick’s at the kitchen table, which is currently covered in paperwork (so David sets the pizza by the sink), looking frustrated and tired, but still devilishly handsome in his dark blue sweater and Levi jeans. David will never understand how Patrick makes a lack of fashion look so damn good. 

“Sorry,” he says as he scrubs a hand over his face and hits the ‘clear’ button on the calculator with a dejected sigh. “This is not how I wanted to spend our day off.”

David smiles sympathetically and rubs a comforting hand over Patrick’s shoulder. It’s their first day at home in almost two weeks but they’ve barely seen each other. A recent change in tax law (Patrick did explain it, but David didn’t listen) has doubled Patrick’s work for tax season and they can only afford so much help from an actual accountant. 

“Don't be sorry,” he offers quietly. “I wish I could help, but we’d definitely get closed down if I did.”

Patrick chuckles, eyes closed as he leans into the touch. David moves to stand behind him, placing both hands on Patrick’s shoulders as he works his fingers slowly into the tense muscles. Patrick hums contently and rolls his shoulders back. 

“God, that feels good,” he groans and David smirks, adding just the right amount of pressure as he thumbs at a kink at the bottom of Patrick’s neck. Patrick groans again, pressing back into the chair and letting his legs fall open. 

David feels him relax beneath his touch and he leans down to nip softly at the skin of Patrick’s jaw. 

“We could move this to the bed and get really relaxed,” he says, voice low and heavy with warm breath that makes Patrick shudder. 

“That’s a great idea, but I just need to finish calculating last Friday’s deductions and then I’ll be finished.” 

David slides a hand beneath the collar of Patrick’s jumper and T-shirt and drags his blunt nails over one of Patrick’s nipples. Patrick gasps, hips thrusting up from the chair. 

“And how long will that take?” David asks as he lazily rolls the nipple between his thumb and finger. Patrick swallows hard. 

“About five minutes,” he says, turning to nuzzle his nose right beneath David’s ear. He plants a kiss against the stubble on David’s jaw and then opens his mouth to graze his teeth along the skin. “Can you wait that long?” he asks when David moans. 

“Can _you_?” David breathes back and Patrick laughs. 

Reluctantly, David removes his hand from Patrick’s chest and takes a step back. He rounds the table and drops to his knees. Patrick’s eyebrows quirk in brief amusement. 

“David,” he says firmly, returning David’s smirk. David grabs a leg of the chair and tugs, pulling the chair out from under the table so he can crawl between Patrick’s legs. Patrick bites his lip. “What happened to waiting?” 

David starts to pull at Patrick’s belt and jean buttons and Patrick lifts his hips to accommodate. 

“I am waiting,” David says innocently as he pulls Patrick’s growing erection from his boxers. “You’re working, you should keep working.”

Patrick moans and curses as David’s fingers wrap around him.

“I can’t work out taxes and come at the same time,” he says quietly, making no effort to stop David as he tightens his grip. 

“Oh, you won’t be coming while you’re working,” David replies, licking his lips. “You can come once you finish, I’ll just be down here,” he leans forward to lick at the head of Patrick’s cock. “Waiting.” 

“David,” Patrick moans, head lolling back between his shoulders as David engulfs him completely before pulling back off, all the way, with a sloppy pop. 

“You should be working, Mr Brewer,” David says, and he doesn’t miss the way Patrick’s dick twitches. David grins and locks that note away for later. “So pick up your pencil and your little adding machine and finish your work.” 

Patrick blindly picks up the pencil, gripping it tightly. “And while I’m - working, you’ll be,”

Without breaking eye contact David lowers his lips back around Patrick’s cock. When his lips are pressed tightly around the thick base, he stills, breathing through his nose, looking up at Patrick and doing nothing more. Patrick curses again and David glances at the spreadsheet and then back to Patrick, silently urging him to continue. 

Patrick’s breath catches in his throat as he stares down at David in arousal and disbelief. He waits a few moments, just watching David hold him in his warm mouth, before finally looking back to the work on the table. 

Every now and then, David let’s his tongue rub against the underside of Patrick’s cock. He keeps his hands on Patrick’s shoes in an attempt to keep him grounded and Patrick pets absentmindedly at David’s hair as he concentrates hard on the work before him. 

David’s getting impatient. It can’t have been more than two minutes, but he huffs warm air out of his nose and makes a disgruntled sound. Patrick’s fingers tighten in his hair and he grunts, sounding annoyed. David grins, lips stretching around Patrick’s cock. 

“A-Almost done,” Patrick grits out and David moves his hands up Patrick’s thighs, pulling his hips closer as he swallows hotly. “Fuck,” Patrick groans and David hears the pencil drop onto the paper. 

David pulls back and starts jacking Patrick at a tortuously slow pace. 

“You done?” he breathes. 

“Yeah,” Patrick nods. “I think. We’re probably going to get audited but I don’t care right now.” He leans back, hand falling to David’s jaw. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

David moans (because Patrick’s compliments do that to him) and he takes him into his mouth again. Patrick instantly thrusts up, hands gripping David’s shoulders. 

Tension radiates through Patrick’s body as David sucks him deep into his throat. He’s practically shaking from just a few minutes of holding back, and David still can’t believe how much he enjoys Patrick falling apart beneath his hands. 

Patrick’s breathing roughly now, hips jutting out in shallow thrusts each time David takes him in. He moves his hands back to David’s head, not forcing him down but holding him in place as he grinds into the heat of David’s mouth. The noises that gurgle hungrily in David’s chest are practically feral and he shoves his fingers beneath the hem of Patrick’s sweater to scratch at the pale skin of his sides and stomach. Patrick hisses in response but begs David not to stop. 

When Patrick comes, David hungrily takes it all, sucking and licking and swallowing until Patrick is quivering with his mouth hung open in a silent moan. 

“Maybe I should help out with the taxes next year,” David says, wiping his mouth with the tips of his fingers. 

Patrick sucks in a breath. “Yeah, I don’t know about that. But you can definitely take your pants off and get into bed.”

David’s own erection twitches in agreement. 

“Certainly, Mr Brewer,” he says, smirking at the way Patrick’s eyes darken. 

Who knew tax season could be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
